Sensual
by CruelEternity
Summary: Written for a friend. Arthur and Francis decide they wanna have fun with Alfred. Rated M for a reason! Don't like, don't read! Simple as that!


_Mild questioning about why I did this and decided to post it XD I write stuff like this kind of often... I just... Never post it. Can I go die in a pile of papers now? XD Always writing this stuff for friends too, never for myself. What's up with that? Anyways, enjoy XD_

* * *

Alfred felt himself wince and gasp out a breath as his back connected roughly to the cold metal he was shoved against. He didn't even have time to catch the breath he lost when the soft lips of another blonde came crashing against his again. He felt slender fingers start at his shoulders and began making their way down to his wrists. When the fingers reached their target, the kiss the two men shared was broken.

He took the opportunity to suck in another breath, unsure of when the next assault to his body would present itself. When nothing happened, he opened his eyes to stare into the blue eyes of the man who held his wrists. His wavy blonde hair was tied in a ponytail in the back of his head using a silky looking blue ribbon.

The man's lips were twisted in a grin. The younger blonde felt his cheeks flush a bright red at the sight of that grin. He would've turned into a wet American puddle if the English man hadn't come to save him from that French grin. It didn't save him for long though.

He felt the hot mouth of Arthur press itself against his lips as his fingers tilted the American's head back a bit for better access. America's teeth bit his own tongue in an attempt to stop a groan from pushing its way past his lips. His eyes quickly fluttered shut.

However, Francis decided that it just wouldn't do. His tongue traced the American's lips before making their way between them, forcing his teeth apart. With nothing to really to prevent him from making the sounds of pleasure his body ached for him to make, a groan escaped into Francis' mouth.

The lips of the French blonde twisted into a smirk that Alfred could feel against his own lips. Arthur released his neck with his mouth and trailed his lip down from his neck to his waistband. His tongue pulled away and blew icy air where he had just licked. Although it sent shivers up Alfred's spine that Francis could feel, it set his body ablaze.

As the jeans he wore began to feel too tight on him, he began squirming under Francis. Honestly, this was turning into some kind of torture for him, no matter how fun it might've been for them.

Francis released the other's mouth and looked down at Arthur. His French accent flowed from his lips seductively, "Oh my, what ever are we going to do with him?"

Arthur's lips curved into a delicious grin, "I can think of plenty things that we can do to him."

Alfred, feeling as though his opinion was being neglected, let out a soft whine to remind them that he was there.

"Well, we better hurry up, _oui_?" "Ah, yes, yes, of course."

Alfred's wrists were released so that he could move only to have Arthur's arm snake its way around his waist and lift him into the air. He whisked the younger one away to his bedroom with the French man following quickly, having no intention to miss a moment.

The American was placed gently on the bed. Alfred sat up and looked at the other two blondes in the room with curiosity tainting his sky blue eyes. Francis came up behind Arthur and covered the English man's mouth. He kept his eyes locked on Alfred's as he trailed his tongue from Arthur's ear down to his neck and then to the neckline of his shirt.

During this time, Arthur could feel his breath rapidly increasing. Francis' empty hand made its way to the bottom of Arthur's shirt and began to pull it up over his head, releasing his mouth only to do so.

Alfred watched with interest as Francis' hand ran up Arthur's chest, earning a breathy sigh from him, and tweaked his left nipple. A groan managed to squeeze its way between Francis' fingers, and he, like Alfred, began to want to be rid of his pants.

His tongue left his mouth and licked the French blonde's hand. The hand was moved away from his face and he groaned again, "Come on, you bloody git… Get on with it. Alfred's getting tired of waiting," he said in an attempt to rush things on without looking hurried.

Sure enough though, Francis turned his head towards the blonde American and saw his light blue eyes pleading with France to hurry up. He had already begun to undo his own pants for some sense of relief.

With a curt nod of his head, Francis began to take his own shirt off. Then, before Alfred could get his pants off, Arthur made his way to the bed and straddled the nineteen year old's lap. He pushed Alfred back into the bed and ran his hands up and down his sides repeatedly, rubbing his nipples whenever they were close enough.

Alfred tossed his blonde head to one side and managed to speak, "Damn it… You guys are too slow!"

Francis let out a chuckle, "It isn't fun to rush love, _mon garçon américain._ You ought to take the time to enjoy it."

This only earned a pout from Alfred. He wanted to be pleased and he wanted it now.

Francis moved over to the bed and brought his face to Arthur's. He licked the English man's ear before whispering something into it at a close distance. The words that were spoken brought a light blush to Arthur's face, and he nodded in agreement, feeling a bit breathless suddenly.

"Mm… Al, get on your hands and knees," he whispered into the younger's ear. He got off of Alfred to allow him to do this.

Francis undid his own pants and slid them off quickly. Arthur reached around Alfred's waist and undid his jeans and pulled them down to his knees. His hand barely brushed against Alfred's throbbing hardness, earning a soft whine.

Francis got on his knees in front of Alfred and gripped the American's jaw, "Open up, _mon garçon américain_." Obediently, Alfred's lips parted to have Francis' own hardening member pushed between them.

He took as much of Francis in as he could before pulling his lips away from it. He trailed his tongue up the shaft to the head before taking it in again. He repeated the motion, licking it while it was in his mouth as well.

Arthur, from behind Alfred, was now rubbing Alfred's member. His fingers played with the slit of Alfred's cock, easily being coated in the precum that dripped from it.

He removed his hand from the throbbing member, earning yet another whine from the American between licks of Francis' cock. Now, his fingers pushed at Alfred's entrance. He slipped a finger inside and noticed how quick Alfred was to tense up.

Pushing the finger deeper inside of the American, Arthur's other hand went back to Alfred's member and wrapped around it. He began to fist his cock slowly. Soon, Alfred was calm again and two more fingers could be slipped inside of him.

He stretched his fingers out inside of him, preparing the younger male the best he could so he wouldn't hurt him.

After a little bit, he managed to hook his fingers up at just the right angle and hit a sweet spot inside Alfred, causing him to shake and moan from the pleasure he felt. Alfred released Francis, who was getting very close, and moaned out, "Please Artie, don't make me wait anymore!"

Francis tangled his fingers in Alfred's hair and pulled him back towards his member. Alfred got back to work quickly. Arthur removed his fingers from inside of the American and undid the front of his pants, gasping at the relief. He'd been so focused on pleasing Alfred, he hadn't even realized how tight his pants were constricting him.

He positioned himself at Alfred's entrance, his hands gripping the blonde's waist. Then he slowly pushed himself into the other man, groaning at the tightness and heat he felt. He moved slowly, until he was in as far as he could be, and remained still for a moment to both allow Alfred to just and take a moment to get his mind together from all the senses he was feeling.

Alfred panted hot breaths onto Francis' member, making him moan at the feeling. After a moment, he panted and managed to gasp out, "G-go."

Arthur didn't need to hear that twice. As soon as those words had left Alfred, Arthur was pulling himself out and then thrusting himself back in again. He started out slow, but it didn't take long for him to increase the speed of his thrusts. Arthur easily found Alfred's sweet spot and began hitting it as frequently as he could.

Alfred took Francis back into his mouth, and he moved along with Arthur's thrusting.

It wasn't long before Francis removed himself and came, moaning out Alfred's name with that sexy French accent of his.

Arthur felt Alfred tightening around him and knew they'd both be over soon. Alfred came first, screaming Arthur's name in ecstasy. Almost immediately after, Arthur came inside of Alfred, moaning his name, and filling him to the brim.

As soon as he was out, Arthur passed out. Alfred panted and collapsed onto the bed. Francis laid down beside the two men and looked at Alfred. Alfred's lips twisted up into a sloppy grin, "I-I bet you twenty bucks h-he's not gonna remember any of this." Francis returned the grin, "You're on, _mon garçon américain_. I bet he's going to remember it, and be so embarrassed."


End file.
